Narnia Not Forgotten
by Black Imperial
Summary: The Rings to the Crossroads Forest are lost, but not forgoten. R & R, its stupid to try and explain in a summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Black Imperial again.

I got this idea in geometry class about The Chronicles of Narnia, and how the rings can teleport anyone from a world to the crossroads forest. Years after the characters from the book die and go to Narnia, two kids finds the rings in the remains of the train station. Just read it, it'll be easier. If you know anything about C.S. Lewis, you'll recognize the names of the kids, especially the boy. I might have some minor things messed up though, I haven't read The Magician's Nephew in a while, so tell me if i screw some stuff up. I hate it when I read a factually incorrect story, so I like to keep mine by the book.

---------

It was raining hard that day in London. Faintly, through the pounding water droplets, two young children could be seen, digging in some rubble. About ten years ago, this area was a train station that had been torn down after a passenger train had overturned into the loading platform, killing many people in the train as well as on the platform. Often times, homeless people would search through the remains of the building, looking for anything of value that had been dropped before the wreck. However, these two were simply playing for the fun of it.

"Hey, your it!" cried the boy, chasing after his companion.

"No I'm not!" she laughed back.

"Maureen, you little cheater, get back here!"

"Not on your life, Mr. Clive Staples!" the little girl shouted back.

He chase her around and around, never catching her. Finally, he sat down on a rock, grumbling to himself. She laughed and raced up to him.

"What's the matter, can't catch me?" she teased. She danced around him a little, giggling as he sat there. She twirled around and around, oblivious to where she was going. Clive sulked as she laughed, dancing closer and closer to the edge of the old train platform. But the closer she got, the more worried he became until finally, he jumped up and yelled, "Hey, watch where you're going! Theres a drop-off behind you!"

But Maureen continued on, and Clive shouted as she lost her footing and fell off the platform onto the old rusted rails. By the time he reached her, she was crying and holding her foot, rocking back and forth, trying to ignore the pain. Clive helped her up, then supported her left side as she hopped back to his house on her right foot.

"Father, Father!" Clive called as they approached the house.

"What is it?" they heard his father respond as he came racing out of the house. "Oh, no," he said when he saw Maureen limping at Clive's side. He picked the girl up and cradled her as the walked back to the house, then gently laid her down on the large sofa in their house, calling for his wife. She came rushing into the room, and flushed worriedly as she looked upon Maureen.

"I'm going to call a doctor," said Clive's father, grabbing his coat and hat as he bustled past the coat rack.

As Maureen cried on the sofa, Clive's mother comforted her, bringing her food and water to sip. Clive sat alone in the corner, worrying. When the doctor got there, he pronounced that the foot was sprained and not broken, but it would still hurt for a while. He bid them all good day and went back to his office. Mr. Staples went down the block to Maureen's house to get her parents. Clive's mother sternly told Clive to stay out of the sitting room so Maureen could sleep. He sulked around the house, wandering eventually up to the attic. He had never been there before, and his curiosity was rising. He pushed open the trap door and looked around. Up in the attic was an old, old trunk, badly deteriorated and falling apart. A collapsed rocking chair, or what remained of it, sat beside it. Bits and pieces of glass lay strewn about. As he stared into the foreboding darkness in both directions, he resolved to head left, and soon came across a door. Shrugging, he opened it and found himself in the attic of the house next door.

_Oh, I get it,_ he thought to himself. _All along these houses were connected and we never knew it!_ He walked all the way down to the house at the end of his street, then doubled back and presently found himself in his own attic. Curiosity peaked, he continued on toward the unexplored section of the attic, and as expected, met with a door. However, he noticed that this door was somehow different. It was more elaborate, more expensive looking than the plain wooden ones he had found before. He eagerly opened the door, and gaped at what he saw.

Massive bookshelves lined the wall opposite the doorway he was in. A work desk sat to his left, an old leather chair was behind it. Empty cages, presumably guinea pig cages, littered the floor and tables. A long burned out fireplace was in the center of the far wall. Clive wandered the room slowly, fascinated. He brushed some of the dust off of the books, reading them. All of them had to do with magic, and most of them had the handwritten name of "Andrew Kirke" written inside the cover. He was about to open the drawer of the desk when he heard his mother calling him. He rushed back into the sitting room and found Maureen awake, propped up on pillows.

"Hey Maureen, how you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Clive, but listen. I forgot my umbrella. Can you go get it for me before it gets completely ruined?"

"Oh, of course," he said. He got up and grabbed his hat and pulled it low over his face as he stepped out into the driving rain. He ran down the street back to the old train station and looked around for the umbrella. He was baffled, then he remembered that he had brought it with him when he went to go help Maureen. He had forgotten it in the process of helping her to his house. As he approached the end of the platform he skidded in a puddle and fell onto a chunk of concrete. The section of concrete moved as he hid it, revealing the bare floor of the old train station. This, by it self, would have been very uninteresting and rather painful, if not for what Clive found under the concrete. A box, about the size of a cigar box, was gleaming there in the rain. Clive was amazed that the box could withstand the weather conditions without rotting, but nonetheless, it had. He slowly unclasped the latch for fear of breaking it, and was uninterested at its contents.

However, he had made a discovery that would change his life, and the life of Maureen, forever. For in the box which he held were eight pairs of yellow and green rings.

------------

Well? Feedback please. I'd like to know how many other people realized the possibility of the Rings being found again. And how bad of a writer I am, if it comes down to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I was concentrating on my other story, Forest of Evermore. I noticed no one corrected me on Andrew _Ketterly's _name, by the way. Please, I really want to know when I mess stuff up, tell me these things.

-----------

Clive shrugged and pocketed the box. Maybe Maureen would find the rings interesting. At any rate, he climbed down to the rails and retrieved the umbrella. He ran through the pelting rain back to his nice warm home, and was surprised to see Maureen greet him at he door.

"What are you doing up?" he cried incredulously. "What about your foot?"

She tried it out, but winced. "It's feeling better. Listen, I was just up in your attic, and-"

"What were you doing in my attic?" he snapped.

"I heard you go up when I was laying down, and I figured you might have found something. Don't worry, I got your parent's permission. Anyways, I was up there, and I found this room, and all these books with the name-"

"Andrew Ketterly (I had to fix it, it says "Kirke" in the first chapter)," said Clive, cutting her off again. "Yeah, I found the same room."

"Who do you s'pose he was?"

He started to offer her the umbrella. "I dunno, maybe... hey, what's that your holding?" Clive trailed off as he noticed a large book tucked under Maureen's arm. He withdrew the umbrella.

"Oh, this? It was in the desk drawer. There was some rubbish in here about some 'Rings made from the dust of Atlantis' that this 'Andrew Ketterly' fellow made. Are you paying attention to me?" she asked as she watched his eyes wander to his pocket.

"Oh, yes, go on," he said distractedly.

"That's it. That's all there was in it. I was just about to put it back when you came in."

Clive's eyes wandered up and apparently found a very interesting ceiling tile, for he was no longer paying any attention at all to Maureen.

"Can I have my umbrella back now?" she asked rather loudly.

"Wha- oh, yes," he mumbled, handing her the umbrella. "Are you finished reading that?" he continued, motioning to the book and withdrawing the umbrella again. This drew an frustrated breath from Maureen.

"Yes, _here_," she said, exasperated. "Now can I kindly have my umbrella?"

Clive hardly remembered handing her the umbrella and her huff as she left the house, limping. He simply went up to his room, closed the door, and threw the book on his bed. Opening it, he read:

**Report on Atlantis Rings: 1**

I have started my work on the Rings. I have achieved no visible result from them, and am stuck with an office full of guinea pigs. I hope to discover a new method of forging the Rings.

**Report on Atlantis Rings: 2**

Something happened today while I was working. True, it is a step forward, but I don't know if it is in the right direction. I touched a Ring to a guinea pig today, and was rewarded with a n explosion as the poor creature blew up. I now know not to add that much dust to the mixture.

**Report on Atlantis Rings: 3**

Most of my guinea pigs are still exploding, but today, one did not. In fact, I thought it did exactly what I wanted it to. However, I later found it in my desk drawer, deformed. Its face was contorted, and the limbs were sticking out at odd angles. On the bright side, I will soon have discovered the formula for the forging process. If not, I will run out of dust.

**Report on Atlantis Rings: 4**

It happened today! I had written up a new formula, and made a ring, which failed, but then it came to me! Why not add a few specks of normal dust to counteract the deforming and destructive power of the Atlantis dust? I eagerly applied this idea to my next Ring, and it worked! The guinea pig disappeared. I searched my office thoroughly, and discovered that it was truly gone. To be sure, I did a quick check of the surrounding area, and to my delight, the guinea pig was nowhere to be found! I quickly crafted 16 more rings, eight of each kind. I have decided to keep a little dust left over, in case this Ring has some delayed side effects, but my hopes are high. Now all I need are some human trials, specimens that have the brains to return and tell me what they saw.

**Report on Atlantis Rings: 5**

Fortune smiled upon me today. I was working in the back room when I heard the door to my office open. Waiting to see who could have found my secluded haven, I poised myself at the door. It was none other than my wretched nephew and his little friend. I was about to run them out an tell them off, when I noticed the girl starting for my Rings. Struck with inspiration, I entered the room, scaring the wits out of both of them. Once they calmed down, I offered a Yellow Ring to the girl. She took it eagerly, and disappeared. My horrible nephew was livid, and I had to convince him to go after her with two Green Rings. I now sit and wait for their return, waiting to see what other worlds lie outside this one.

Clive sat stunned. He pulled the rings he had found at the old train station and looked on them with awe. He counted them again to make sure he hadn't been mistaken. No, there were definitely sixteen there, eight of both kinds. He reached out to touch a yellow one, then thought of Maureen. Surely she would want to go with him? _No, _he decided. _If it doesn't work , and if I got her worked up over nothing, she'll certainly be angry._ He was about to grab the yellow ring again, but he shivered. It was almost as if something were screaming in his head to pocked a green ring first. Deciding it couldn't hurt, he snatched up a green ring and placed it in his hip pocket. Now, he grabbed the yellow ring, and had the strangest sensation overcome him. It felt as if he were falling, but not going anywhere. He felt gravity return, but it took him a moment to realize that he was floating in water. He climbed out of the pool, shivering, but he didn't know why. It wasn't cold. He was surrounded by an endless forest, as far as the eye could see. Little pools like the one he had climbed out of where everywhere. About ten feet wide, they were literally everywhere. He was still filled with that wonderful sensation, making him forget all his worries. He wandered aimlessly over to a tree and sat down. Complete bliss surrounded him. It seemed like hours before he finally remembered what had happened. Worried now, he was alert. He noticed something unusual. He, thankfully, remembered the pool he had climbed in and now saw that a huge gaping hole was inches away from it. It didn't look like an emptied pool, it looked almost like a disease was eating away the ground. He jumped up, remembering his house, and started to panic. He had no idea how to get there. He slipped the yellow ring back onto his finger, but nothing happened. He twisted it, trying to make it do something, but to no avail. Panicking fully, he desperately tried on the green ring, but it also did nothing. He threw the rings to the ground and tried to force his way through the pool, but the water was now only as deep as his ankles. Screaming in frustration, he swooped down on the rings and clenched them, trying to destroy them in his frustration. However, in his fury, he tripped in the hole that was in front of his pool. With a yelp, he fell in. However, he didn't collide with the bottom of the pool like he thought he would. Instead, he had that same weightless feeling, and soon he was laying back on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm updating now because I'm done with my Eragon story. When I finish this, I'll go back to writing my Forest of Evermore trilogy. So, enjoy.

------

Clive lay panting on his bed for a full two minutes. He glanced at his watch, then did a double take and gaped at it. Only a few seconds had passed since he went to that forest, but it felt like hours. He was sure that it had been hours. Bewildered, he slowly left his room and went down to the dining room as his mother called him to lunch. He ate in silence, not tasting the sandwich he had been given at all. When he was done, he mumbled something to his mother about going to his room, then bolted back up to his attic. Tripping on the decomposed trunk and scattering bits of glass in his hast to get back to the office, he threw the door open and rushed in. Frantically, he searched through the desk's contents and the shelves, anything that would tell him about the rings. He gave up after a while, not finding anything of interest. Dejectedly, he walked back to his room and collapsed on the bed. Frustrated, he threw his pillow, and it crashed into the wall. He sat up, surprised. He didn't know a pillow to make that sound when it hit solid wood, so he went over to inspect it. He picked his pillow up and examined it, finding nothing unusual about it. He turned to the wall and tapped it with his knuckles. He was rewarded with a hollow sound. Curious, he walked a few feet down the wall and tapped it again. This part was solid. Curiosity to the point of excitement now, he returned to the hollow section and looked it over. He poked and prodded it in sections, and gasped as part of his wall fell away a few moments later.

"Hello, what have we here?" he said to himself as he looked into the room. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was watching, he stepped into the room.

It was a very small compartment, no bigger than a closet, but Clive was still amazed by it. In this room were more things than he thought could possibly fit, crammed all the way up in the corners on shelves. In the middle of the room sat a trunk, squeezed between the two walls so that it looked impossible to remove. Clive approached it, tried to open it and found that the lid wouldn't budge. On closer inspection, he found that there was a large, very old padlock holding it shut. He clenched it in his hand, and was surprised to find that it broke off easily, rusted all the way through. He tried to open it again, and groaned at the effort. Finally, the rusty hinges gave, screeching horrible as the lid lifted. Inside were a few odds and ends, toys and books and things. But on top of the pile of stuff was a small notebook, newer looking than the others. Interested, Clive picked it up and sat on the trunk as it shrieked to a close. He opened the notebook and read the handwritten entries.

**The Journal of Digory Kirke**

**Entry 1:**

I met a new girl today. She just moved in next door. Her name is Polly. We talked for a while, and she came over to dinner that night. We'll probably play together a lot over the next few months.

**Entry 2:**

Polly and I have been doing a lot together, since neither one of us knows anyone else in London. We visited the train station today.

**Entry 3:**

I went to Polly's house for dinner today. Her mother is really nice. We played for a while afterward in her back yard, then I had to come home. We need to find something else to do, things have been getting boring lately.

**Entry 4:**

Polly and I went into the attic today. We played in the Smugglers cave for a while, then decided to sneak into other peoples houses. We went all the way down the row of houses, but no one came up to check on us. We went the other way after that, and found an interesting room that turned out to be my uncle's office. He tricked Polly into taking a Ring, and she disappeared! He forced me to go after her with two other Green Rings to bring her back. We ended up in a forest and we found a world called Charn. We accidentally brought the mean queen back with us, Jadis, and she ran a muck for a while in the streets. Then we managed to take her back to the forest, and then to another world, not Charn, but at least she was out of ours. It was called... Narnia, I think. Anyway, the leader of Narnia's name was Aslan, and he was mad at us for bringing Jadis to his world. We promised him that we would get a seed that would protect his world for a while if he helped my sick mother. That's the last time I'll ever visit another world.

**Entry 5:**

I haven't been exploring worlds, but I wonder about Narnia. My mother is better, so I hope that the contribution I made helped. I thank Aslan every day for helping my mother.

"Oh, so those other pools were other worlds," Clive thought to himself. "I wonder if Maureen would want to come see it." He resolved to take her when her foot felt better. Until then, he wouldn't say anything. He closed the journal and put it back in the trunk, and then left the room. The wall swung shut behind him as he entered his room again. All he could do now is wait for his friend's foot to heal.

--------

Really short chapter, I know, but it was the first one I've written for this story in a while. I need something to get started.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'll try and make this chapter longer.

-------

"Maureen, you won't believe this!"

The boy and his friend were in his sitting room, and Maureen had just entered.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"These rings..." he started. "No, don't touch that one!" he exclaimed as she reached for one of the yellow ones.

"Why not?" she said in a hurt voice.

"Because, they're magic rings," he drawled, annoyed. "The yellow ones will take you to another world."

Maureen's face pinched up as if she had just smelled something rotten. "If this is all that rubbish about 'Atlantis' and 'magic', then I'll have nothing to do with it Clive."

"But Maureen, its true, it's not rubbish," Clive said.

Maureen turned up her nose and looked away. "Yes it is, and if you believe for a second that I'll..." she cut off as she turned around and saw that Clive had disappeared. "Clive, I know you're here!" she yelled. "Come on out, I won't believe you that easily." She waited, and was astonished to see Clive reappear right in front of her very eyes.

"See? I told you they were magic."

"Well then, you should just put those right back where you found them and forget about this whole thing."

"But Maureen," Clive insisted, "I read journals on these rings. Aren't you curious about other worlds and such?"

She thought for a moment. "Well..."

"Come on then!" Clive exclaimed, pressing a green ring into her hand. "Go on, put that in your pocket, you'll need it. Oh, one other thing. You'll become somewhat drowsy when we get there. Just wait for a while, and you're memory should return. Now, grab this yellow ring and we'll be off," he said, snatching up a pair of rings for himself, promptly disappearing, with Maureen shouting, "What do you mean, _should_ return!" after him. Shrugging, she pocketed the ring he gave her and put on a yellow one. She felt the same sensation Clive had on his first trip, and surfaced in the pool a moment later.

"See?" he said. "I told you they were real."

Nodding dazedly, she wandered around for a moment until she heard Clive shouting, "Be careful, you'll fall!" She stopped just short of a gaping hole, unlike the other two empty pools near her. It was a sickening looking hole. _No_, she though after a moment. The hole itself wouldn't be so bad, but when compared to the forest around it, it looked almost evil.

"What do you suppose this is?" she asked Clive, as even now it ate away at the soil.

"I honestly don't know. It wasn't in the journals," he replied. They watched whatever it was devour the dirt for a while until Maureen suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, Clive, won't our folks be worried about us being gone for so long?"

Clive's mouth drew into a sly smile. "No, they won't even know we're gone. Time doesn't pass in our world as long as we're here."

Maureen was slightly confused, but she turned back to the hole nonetheless and promptly exclaimed, "Clive, look! It's about to eat it's way into that pool!"

Clive was suddenly at her side looking down into the hole. Sure enough, the slowly spreading hole was on the brink of tapping into one of the multiple pools around them.

"What do you s'pose will happen when it hits that pool?" Maureen whispered, afraid.

"I..." Clive trailed off. It was there. It was breaking down the thin wall of dirt between it and the water. When it finally ate away that wall, the water flowed into it, glowing with an eerie black light. Soil swirled in the large hole, adding to the effect. When it all settled, the hole was now growing at a much more rapid pace. It soon tapped into another pool, filling even more with the same, eerie light. The two children watched, astonished, as the huge pool, now almost thirty feet all the way around, broke down the dirt between it and the two pools it was eating its way toward. These pools were not really pools, for they were empty, but they looked as if they had been full at one time. They held their breath as it devoured soil, breaking down the barrier to one of the empty pools. The water in the hole surged forward, filling it. The hole continued to expand, but the children were amazed that half the water stayed behind in the once empty pool. The disease, or whatever it was, now greedily headed for the other pool. But as it neared it, it slowed down a considerable amount. It almost stopped, but the water that it had left behind in the one pool now drained, forcing the invisible force to work its way forward until it had breached the second empty pool. Once some of the water had filled it, the remaining liquid drained back into the first empty pool, and all was quiet. It wasn't until now the the two children realized there had been a steadily growing roar this entire process, and they were too astonished by what was occurring to notice it until it stopped.

"What was that?" Maureen asked shakily, cowering behind Clive.

"I don't know," Clive replied, equally afraid, and looking very much like he wanted to hide.

"I think we should go home now," Maureen said, straitening.

Clive whirled on her. "Are you crazy?" he said. "Don't you want to know what is in those pools, that made them draw the water like that?"

"How do you know that they even drew the water?" Maureen shot back. "It looked to me like that hole just brought it to them somehow."

Clive looked puzzled. "Couldn't you feel it? Something from that first empty pool was pulling the water to it. And how do you think the water just _happened_ to return to it, when it had all this room to go to?" he asked, motioning to the sickening black hole that was about forty feet around now.

Maureen was at a loss for words. She felt exactly what Clive was talking about, but she didn't want to admit it. "I don't know, maybe that area was lower," she said weakly.

"Yeah, sure," Clive retorted. "Well, I'm going. You can go home if you want, just put on your green ring and jump in the pool we came out of, but I'm going into that one," he said, motioning to the second pool that had been empty. "I want to find out why it resisted being filled."

Without another word, he jumped into the pool and was gone, despite Maureen's protests. With a huff, she too twisted the green ring on her finger and followed him.

-------

Well, what do you think? Did you follow that? If you didn't, ask in a review or PM me and I'll explain. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
